Paris and Back
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A sequel to 'Anaconda Lyoko'.  This time, XANA is up to something even more devious than the last time, and at the worst possible moment in the character's history...Christmas vacation.


Paris and Back Again

A/N: A continuation of 'Anaconda Lyoko'. After a significant passage of time, XANA divulges a plan that will ensnare Lyoko and its people to do his bidding. Once Lyoko is under his command, he will use the same mind-control technique to enslave the world as his own. Kadic Academy is looking forward to a respite in the mountains, which has been given a generous donation by the Manoir family to house much more people. Even Angela got some money from Nanette, but was told to keep the donation as a secret between her and the Manoirs.

Chapter 1-An Invitation to the Lodge

Mrs. Brinks had been going through her letters during recess and found one addressed to her from Principal Delmas. She was eager to open it. A fresh sense of adventure leapt in her heart.

"Dear Mrs. Brinks. We were wondering if you and your students would care to join us on a mountain retreat this holiday. It's something that Kadic students do every year if they have permission from their parents or guardians to do. If you can bring presents for Christmas with you, that would also be welcomed. But if you can't manage gifts, don't fret. Some will be provided for you from us. RSVP as soon as you can. I humbly await your reply, madam. Sincerely, Principal Delmas.", Mrs. Brinks read silently to herself. Ebulliently, she fidgeted in her chair, nearly unable to contain the jubilance that overflowed in her very being.

"What's Mrs. Brinks so happy about ?", Angela asked Josephine, inquisitively.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea it's a pretty big deal.", Josephine said, sitting down at her desk.

"Settle students, settle. I have huge news to share with you all. The principal of Kadic Academy is asking us if we would like to join them for vacation at a winter retreat. I have done some research on the locale and it seems to be quite luxurious. It would also be a magnificent opportunity for us to gain some cultural enrichment.", Mrs. Brinks offered cheerfully.

Mrs. Brinks explained that she would have to have permission both from faculty, staff and the students' parents for the trip to actually occur, which the students understood.

"We need to respond as soon as we are able. Christmas vacation is right around the corner.", she stated with gusto and immense enthusiasm. The students couldn't help catching that contagious spirit, thinking about how wonderful it would be to see Paris again and to reconnect with all of their pen pals from France. Many of them were delighted at the thought of seeing the countryside during winter and playing in the snow. Some had dreams of snowboarding down the cascading mountains. Their dreams were soon ended by the ringing of the bell, but they knew that eventually those dreams would become reality.

Chapter 2-Safe Arrival, However…

All the details had been finalized and the student, faculty and staff of Tapwater was shuffled aboard the next flight to France. Nanette had been talking about her 'surrogate sister', Cici, who had much news of the latest fashion and music from her homeland. For once, the other students who were forced to sit next to her and around her weren't nauseated by her incessant chatter.

"I can't wait to see Aelita and the others again. Maybe we'll get a chance to take a trip into Lyoko.", Angela mused as she looked out the window just in time to see the Eiffel Tower glistening with millions of iridescent lights. It was even more stunning than the last time she had seen it since it had been decorated for the holiday season. Those who had window seats gazed in awe and wonder, remarking on how spellbinding seeing the Tower actually was. Even the faculty and staff were breathless as the plane began to make its descent and everyone was met by a chauffer in an extremely cushy bus. His name was Howard and he promised everyone that despite the cold that he would deliver everyone to the Lodge safe and sound.

_Meanwhile in Lyoko…_

XANA was clawing at the encrypted shield around him. He so desperately wanted to decode the seemingly impenetrable force enveloping him but at present had been too weak to even make a _dent_ in it. Infuriated, XANA groaned and then used what strength he had to ram against the prison that encased him. Nearly giddy as he saw the crack in the encrypted shield, XANA knew a few more moments of neural hacking would loosen the bonds of the prison and he would be free. Then he could return to his grotto and start fashioning his latest device. It would use the power of his superior mind to enslave the Lyokoians. Once that was done, he would emerge into reality and take his revenge on the Lyoko Warriors, old _and_ new. He had suffered enough of their torture and had a vendetta upon their heads. One way or another, he would make certain that their deaths were slow, painful and excruitiating.

Chapter 3-Jolly Holiday

"Come along now, children ! Let's get a move on !", Mr. Rhineheart said jubilantly as he was helping the children escort their belongings into the immense lodge in the woods. The scenery was like something out of a fairy tale.

"I swear this place becomes more and more beautiful every time I see it.", Odd commented, feeling at home looking at the towering mountains in the background and smelling the unmistakable aroma of pine lingering around them. His attention was shifted quickly from the remarkable scenery to the scent of dinner being cooked in the kitchen. It was one of his favorite smells in the world, home cooked pasta.

"Outta my way ! I've got to get myself to the kitchen, pronto !", he said, giddily, rushing by everyone to see the newly renovated kitchen in all its silver-clad glory. Sissi laughed. After all these years, Odd loved food with an immense passion but she knew that he adored her even more than spaghetti and meatballs.

While the students were filing into their bedrooms they quickly assembled for supper, said their prayers and dined in elegance. The food was expertly prepared with care. The Tapwater students had never had food so divine before. It was as if they were dining in heaven.

"Man, I hope we can come here _next_ year !", Johnny exclaimed in delight as he savored each bite even more than the last. By the time all the students had relished their dinner and desserts, they each raced outside and played in the snow until it was dark. Tired and cold, they welcomed the warmth of the blazing fire in the den welcoming them back from the chill of the winder air.

_In Lyoko_…

Before long, XANA had cracked the encryption that had kept him prisoner for eons. He had lost track of how much time had past since his last encounter with the Lyoko Warriors and their blasted colleagues. This time, though, he thought he would be more than prepared. With every inch of malice within him, he fashioned a glistening crown made of darkest obsidian that would allow him to subdue all Lyokian minds. As soon as the spell had been complete and the crown placed across his forehead, he would have complete power over _everyone_ and _every living thing_ in Lyoko. Even in the outer dimensions, which he had never seen, let alone breached. He had gone outside Lyoko before, certainly but he wasn't interested in repressing the outer dimensions; yet.

One thought ruled him; revenge. Revenge on what had been done to him. Revenge for the cruelty exacted on him. And death upon anyone who dared cross his path on the way to complete global control and ultimate annihilation.

Chapter 4-Emerging From the Shadows

Christmas was coming soon and each student, faculty member or teacher was tingling with anticipation over what Santa would bring for them this year. It didn't matter whether one was young or old, everyone looked forward to getting or receiving presents from someone they either admired, respected or shared their hearts with.

After countless years of being bullied by Nanette, Angela was feeling the need for forgiveness concerning Nanette's mockery. She decided to give her a handmade scarf and mittens in her favorite colors, France's iconic blue, white and red. Nanette, on the other hand, was thinking the same thing, only in a different context. Her gift was an authentic beret. She had remembered how Angela had been whining about how she could never afford buying one, since it was a little out of her price range. It was fire-engine red, just as unique as she was, and would accent her auburn hair.

Somehow, she felt that, along with her written note of apology would finally seal the deal on them being friends, once and for all.

Meanwhile, Jeramie was in his dormitory in the Lodge, checking his email when his laptop computer surged uncontrollably, sputtered and died.

"Augggh ! No ! That was my favorite compy.", he lamented. Not wanting to touch the sparking computer he waited until all the energy around it had subsided. Then he saw XANA's distinctive mark. Furrowing his eyebrows, he realized something was terribly wrong. Fortunately, he was aware that he and his comrades had the ability to enter into Lyoko without his trusty computer, Jarvis.

"Guys, I have something to tell you. You have to meet me outside, immediately !", Jeramie said, concern and fear in his voice.

"You're not supposed to have a cell phone on Lodge grounds.", Suzanne retorted, firmly, but gently reproving Jeramie.

"Look who's talking, my lady fair !", Jim resounded, chuckling. Suzanne was heard nudging him in the ribs and a momentary burst of laughter.

"This is serious !", Jeramie shouted, stoically. The laughter ceased. His tone had never been this grave before.

"Is XANA…out of confinement ?", Taelia asked, feeling a bit scared herself.

"Yes. He destroyed Jarvis, my computer. It was meant to be a portal from here to Lyoko. Looks like we won't be needing it.", Jeramie said, bluntly.

"I can feel my brethren suffering his wrath already. Somehow he has captured their minds and is using them as his own. He'll be breaching the gap between the virtual world and ours soon.", Aelita said, trying to stay strong and not weep for her beloved Lyokoians. Matters were looking very grim indeed. The Tapwater students were still learning much about this virtual realm, but were willing to assist. Even newly recruited Cici Lacreme, which had been hearing about this 'Lyoko' by mere hearsay wished that she could assist them too.

"Is it too late for me to help ?", she questioned.

"Heavens no, Cici. The more the merrier !", Suzanne said, with a pleasant smile.

They were glad they could add one more member into their party, because as matters were now, they needed all the help that they could get.

_Emerging from Lyoko…_

XANA felt a small victory coming into the human realm. Even the bitter cold did nothing to dampen his vengeful spirit. With the ungodly powers his crown offered him, he could possess any mind, no matter how strong it was. He had been so consumed with control that his psychic ability had been clouded. He hadn't seen that the Lyoko Warriors had recently gained another member to their party. It didn't much matter all the while, since he had a vast armada in his favor.

Chapter 5-Blood in the Snow

Aelita and Jeramie had formulated a plan. The newer Warriors would go directly into Lyoko and see if there was some shadow of hope of breaking XANA's mind control somehow while they battled XANA on their home turf.

"Three at a time, just like before, right guys ?", Gordy asked.

"Yep.", the others responded as they began to enter the scanners after bidding their French friends 'au revoir'. Unlike the last time Gordy had gone into a scanner, he was unafraid. Seeing that his friends were with him, he knew he could conquer any sort of evil that lay ahead. By his side, Gina timidly took his hand. Instead of batting it away, he graciously accepted her affectionate display. She had changed so much in a year's time that she had grown to be quite beautiful in his eyes and he felt he never wanted to let her go, come what may. Johnny, too, felt similarly about Angela, but was still too bashful to say anything to her about his adoration for her. "Maybe,", he mused, "just maybe, if we make it out of this war zone alive, my gift to her will prove my love to her and I won't even have to say a word."

Lulubelle Anaconda guided the Warriors to the one part of Lyoko that was still autonomous; Stability. Stability was one in the same with Lyoko. A crystal bridge linked the two realms together. They were synonymous and symbiotic.

"I am sorry that your transformation couldn't wait. You accepted my invitation so willingly that I was surprised at your self-sacrificing ways.", Elder Luna said to Lulu. Lulu, now 12 years of age, carried a scythe in her left hand as a method of cutting into the very fabric of space-time itself. She had accepted this plea from Luna in her dreams to help her sister and their friends defeat the evil that had come upon the world so rapidly.

"Don't fret, Elder Luna. You did what you felt was right. If I had to lose some of my youth because of that it is a small price to pay.", Lulu said, sweetly. Lulu didn't mind taking upon the needs of the many for the betterment of the one.

Angela immediately recognized her sister.

"Lulu, what are you doing here, and why are you older ?", she queried, baffled.

"We don't have time for petty questions, Angie. We have to break the seal XANA has placed on the Lyokians. As for your friends, they are busy fighting him in reality. I must go and give them aid.", Lulu stated, with seriousness in her timbre.

"Be careful, ok, Lulu ?", Angela said hugging her sister close to her.

"Don't worry about me. Focus on finding the seal and breaking it.", she reminded them as she sliced a slit through the fabric of time and disappeared into it.

_Meanwhile in Reality… _

Michael had been slashed by one of XANA's spectres. His side had been gashed fairly deeply. He had jumped in front of Emily before she could be cut herself by the spectre's hematite sword.

"Why ? Why did you have to do that ?", she screamed, crying bitterly. His blood stained the snow white.

"I'm your loyal knight. I have to protect you from danger.", Michael said, seething in pain.

"Mother ! I need help ! Michael's been wounded by a spectre, badly !", Emily said, protecting her beloved from any further harm. Her friends had been fighting off spectres around her one after the other, but no matter how many they cut through, more seemed to appear after them. Hearing her daughter's cry, Suzanne quickly sped to her daughter's side and began healing Michael of his wounds. But it was more dire than what it seemed. He had been infected with XANA's darkness. She tried every possible potion and elixir she had on hand but nothing seemed to work.

"You have to fight back. XANA mustn't be allowed to taint your mind.", she reminded. Shivering, and acknowledging Suzanne without a word, Michael complied and with what weak power he had left, summoned himself to a hospital not too far away where he could be taken care of.

"He'll be fine. The hospital is the safest place for him.", Suzanne said. Just then, a screeching spectre came out of nowhere, slashing downward at them from above and reappearing from the side, trying to parry them with his hematite sword.

"No one tries to hurt my daughter !", Suzanne yelled, snatching the spectre in vines and slashing upward with her naginata. With a shriek, the spectre dissipated, but there was still an onslaught of them in the distance, like a hoard of locusts.

Even though their energy reserves were dangerously low, the Warriors knew they had to continue fighting and despite the fact they were sans one member, the battle continued, hard, fast and brutal in every blow.

Chapter 6-Light Overcomes Darkness

"You Warriors can't defeat me now !" You think you're winning ? I'm just getting started !", XANA said in total arrogance. His obsidian crown shimmered beautifully in the light above. Just as he was beginning to call forth more spectres to do his bidding, his movement was frozen in time.

"I'm detecting a high-energy magnetic signature.", Taelia observed. The Warriors stood in stunned silence as they saw a mystical woman with red hair standing before them, a scythe belted on her back.

"Who are you ?", Ulrich questioned, somewhat defensively. He had never trusted the unknown and this unusually dressed girl was no exception. But somehow he could sense she wasn't there to do them harm, or she would've done so already.

"My name is unimportant at this time. I have recruited fighters from Stability to assist you. This should even your odds. Your friends are searching Lyoko for XANA's seal. It could be anywhere in the chasms of the Internet. I have faith in them though.", the red-head said. Millie and Tamiya thought the pre-teen girl looked familiar. She seemed to resemble her elder sister, Angela Anaconda. They thought it was too much of a coincidence and dismissed the notion.

"Thanks. We really owe you, Miss.", Yumi said, bowing in deference to the young lady who had just saved them. "Think nothing of it. The outcome still is in your hands.", Lulu Anaconda said before ultimately disappearing from their view.

"I am at your command. We will strike when ready.", Elder Luna stated austerely.

"As soon as time resumes normalcy, strike when you see the red of his pupils.", Jeramie commanded. Elder Luna understood, nodding her head. No sooner had the onslaught of spectres begun to move that the citizens of Stability began to retaliate. XANA wasn't concerned. They could have thousands, no, _millions_ more in their army and it would still be the equivalent of a pinprick to the finger.

_Meanwhile in the Matrix… _

Between the digital and the real and the electric currents of our thoughts that can sometimes travel the air waves of space-time, there is a realm called the Matrix. It's neither here nor there, but exists on a frequency of its own design. The Tapwater students had come into this realm not knowing what to expect. It resembled something out of Salvador Dali's mind and a mixture of the movies _Lawnmower Man, Johnny Mnemonic _and _Tron. _

"This is one wacked out place.", Johnny said, raising his eyebrow at every moving squiggle and flying eyeball he saw.

"There's XANA's seal on that Greek forum up ahead.", Nanette pointed out, attentively.

"I see it. But how are we supposed to reach it ?", Cici queried, peering at the seal from her binoculars.

"We'll form a human ladder. Cici, you can burst it to pieces. How does that sit with everyone ?", Angela asked. All the friends nodded in agreement and began to run towards the forum, constructed a human ladder and Cici climbed atop it.

"This is for Lyokoians and human beings everywhere. Viva la revolution !", she cried, smashing the seal to bits. Before long, her mace left nothing behind but dust in the wind. Before long, the Matrix began to crack and break.

"It's losing stability. We have to vamoose, and FAST !", Gordy yelped. Taking Gina's hand, he led her and the rest of the team, linked, hand to hand, out of the Matrix before it was completely erased for eternity. It wasn't even a memory any longer. It was more like a nightmare, easily forgotten and never to be retrieved.

Chapter 7-In the Warrior's Defense

XANA fought valiantly against the Warriors using all monsters and spectres at his disposal. Many were falling in battle, more from the Warrior's side than his. He felt confident that he was going to be victorious for once but suddenly, his tiara began to crack. He felt a side-splitting headache so strong that it caused him to double over in pain.

"No, not when I'm _this_ close to eliminating them !", he mused, clenching his teeth together. Another fissure in the tiara formed, breaking the device entirely. Howling in agony, XANA watched as bit by bit he dissolved. Strangely, this sort of death wasn't as painful as he imagined, but despite his best concerted efforts, he couldn't simply transport his soul fragments back to his grotto and regenerate himself until he became strong enough to do battle with the Warriors again. Somehow, he felt a strange sort of calm overtake him. In time, he would see them again and have the chance to repent for all the damage he could done. He could finally begin anew, someday.

The spectres began dissipating as well as the monsters until silence surrounded everyone. Respectfully, the Warriors bowed their heads and mourned the death of their enemy.

"What will become of all of us though ?", remained the question on everyone's mind in the midst of that tragic scene. The demolition and destruction that had been done would take years to grow back and heal, but such sacrifices had to be made in the heat of the moment, sadly. In spite of all of that, the Warriors knew that their work had been completed, at least for now. Now all that was concerning them was the safe return of their comrades from the depths of the Matrix.

One by one, the Tapwater students emerged from a singularity that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Inadvertently, they landed atop their older friends, scaring them half out of their wits.

"Could you at least _warn_ someone before you land on top of their backs ?", William complained, Angela having landed atop his back. She got off his back and began to help him up.

"We had no choice in the matter. We went wherever the black hole would take us. We just didn't know it would end here.", she admitted. Nanette nodded. Space-time travel was indeed a tricky, random mechanism with a will of its own. But it didn't matter now. They sensed that everything they had worked so hard for was finally at an end. It was a bittersweet moment, but a jovial one as well as they embraced each other and began to take the long hike back home to the mountains to the lodge where not a single moment of time had passed since the Warriors were yanked into the battle of good versus evil.

Chapter 8-Christmas Joy

The kids reached the lodge in a matter of hours, and some of them were beginning to become a little sleepy from their adventure in the depths of cyberspace. Gordy noticed that his parents, Mrs. Brinks and the rest of their respective schools' schoolchildren and faculty were waiting for them with worried looks on their faces.

"Where have you kids been ? We were looking all over the grounds.", Mrs. Brinks asked, in a concerned and reproving tone.

"We were just out sightseeing. I'm sorry it took us so long. We didn't mean to worry you so much.", Sam said, fibbing about 'sightseeing'. "You came back just in time for dinner. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. We'll be heading out to Paris to shop for Christmas presents and enjoy a meal at an authentic French café.", Mr. Delmas said, jubilantly as he came to gather his daughter into his arms. The stain of tears could be seen on his face, though they had currently dried up after his fears had subsided.

That evening, everyone went to bed and dreamt about the fun they were going to have tomorrow. They were almost too excited to sleep, knowing they would be basking in the beauty of the Tour Eiffel bedazzled by Christmas lights. None of them, save Cici LaCreme, had seen the tower bedecked in yuletide splendor. But no matter how many times one viewed it, it was always magical.

The students were awakened early the following day. They were fed an ambrosial repast before loading into the tour bus that would shuttled them safely to Paris. The Warriors spoke of how everything seemed like it had been a dream, but unlike a dream, their experience was going to be ingrained in their minds forever.

It was an unusual thought. XANA was finally defeated once and for all. Lyoko was now free and the world of the Internet could be uncluttered from XANA's malice. Nevertheless, the Warriors would continue doing what they could to ensure that benevolence reined for years to come. However, for the time being, they were more concerned in taking all the photos they could, seeing all the high class shops that France had to offer and to stand atop the Eiffel Tower and look down on Paris in all its yuletide glory.

It was only an overnight trip, but it seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Before everyone knew it, they were headed back to the lodge. Everyone had slept soundly on the bus reclining chairs, which doubled expertly as comfortable beds.

Rosalinda, the head cook from Kadic, had been working in the kitchen with a breakfast medley that made every mouth water as faculty, staff and student alike waited with bated breath to enjoy yet another sumptuous feast.

Epilogue 

Christmas carols from all over the world were sang in the lodge. The very halls hummed with merriment and cheer. The fire in the den billowed with a warm glow as people exchanged gifts. Gordy and Johnny were able to express themselves with presents they had bought for their lady loves, and were accepted at last. They both received kisses under the mistletoe and a banquet of 'ooohs' followed afterward.

The vacation seemed like it was through even before it began. Saying goodbye to the lodge and the staff that had treated them so well had been a bit heart-rending, but the Tapwater students knew it wouldn't be the last time they would see their foreign friends. They still had email and good old-fashioned letters. They would always stay in touch with their friends no matter how busy life became. This Christmas, everyone had learned that giving is more than presents. It is about the presence of family, friends, and loved ones always nearby. Knowing you'll be enveloped by their unconditional love is the best feeling one can experience in the world. With that, life is always a gift and always a treasure to be shared.

When Angela and her friends returned home, she used the new donation she received from her former nemesis to remodel and expand her home. All of her sister's baby things (now that she was older due to Elder Luna, she didn't need them any longer), to buy new furniture and energy-efficient appliances and windows for their newly-made home. Also, solar roof shingles were added to ensure the Anaconda family wouldn't have to pay another electric bill. When she was finally finished, Angela hosted a big unveiling.

"Wow !", said Nanette, "Your place isn't so much of a dump anymore !"

"Sure isn't.", January concurred.

"What a capital investment idea, Angie.", Mr. Manior complimented.

"I can't wait for our friends from France to come over to Tapwater Springs and visit someday.", Gordy mused aloud.

"First off, Gordy, we'll have to transform Tapwater into a sprawling city like Paris.", Angela retorted, and everyone responded with laughter.

"Hey, I don't know about you kids, but I'm starving. How's Abatti's sound ?", Mr. Rhineheart suggested.

"Great idea ! Let's do it in honor of our friends from France.", Angela agreed. So the students and faculty from Tapwater had a exceptional meal from their favorite pizza joint, daydreaming of the day they would see their French friends again (and in the case of Angela, her friends and Lyoko) again.

The End


End file.
